


A Matter of Perspective

by dragonofeternal



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Creampie, Large Cock, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos approaches Hinahoho to explore lying with men and a certain other curiosity that's been plaguing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the magi kink meme, [Labyrinth of Kink](http://labyrinthofkink.dreamwidth.org/951.html).

Spartos cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them, all stiff formality and learned embarrassment. Hinahoho felt kinda sorry for the guy. "Thank you, Hinahoho, for indulging my curiosity."

"No problem. So… what is it you wanted to ask about?"

Spartos fidgeted some more, fussing at a piece of shirt that Hinahoho realized was usually covered by one of the clasps for his armor. "I… As you know, my religion forbids pre-marital dalliances with women. It's considered… immoral. Weak, in character I mean." Oh geez, this was a can of worms Hinahoho wasn't quite sure he was ready to open up. And yet here he was, awkwardly smiling as Spartos continued. "But I. I spend much time praying, and studying scripture, and I have not found anything to speak against the joining of… men…" 

Hinahoho shook his head, sighing. "Well, that's good at least… Look, Spartos, I know your religion has some pretty strict rules, and I definitely think you're well within your rights to want to experiment a little and see what you feel is right." Spartos's face took on a hopeful glow. "But I'm not sure I'm comfortable being the guy you experiment with. I mean, I'm a lot older than you, and I'm just not sure if I'm up for dealing with being your experiment." The rejection made Spartos's face fall, and he did his best to hold his tongue. "And that's to say nothing of, you know," he chuckled a little, "certain other matters."

"No!" Spartos's face flushed even deeper as he cried out. "I mean. I understand, if you aren't comfortable with me using you for- but I don't want to just use you, I-" He took a few deep breaths, brushing his bangs back into place and looking back up at Hinahoho with a clarity of mind and purpose well befitting a general of King Sinbad. He would make his intentions known. "I chose you because you are a man of great character, who I feel I could trust with this sensitive subject. And because of those…." for a moment Spartos's eyes flicked down and then back up, "those certain other matters."

Well then.

"Oh so that's what this is about." Hinahoho laughed, deep and warm. This wasn't the first time someone had come to him out of curiosity. "All right then, I suppose I can show off some." He undid the belt holding his fur wraps in place, and they fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. The widening of Spartos's eyes put a grin on Hinahoho's face. "Is it what you were expecting?" 

Spartos swallowed thickly. In all honesty, he hadn't been sure Hinahoho would even come with him, let alone that his desperate plea to get to see him unclothed, with the chance to get to know him intimately, would work. Hinahoho was the pinnacle of a warrior: wise, skilled, strong, built like a tree about to go beat up a lumberjack…. He would be lying if he tried to say Hinahoho's great size hadn't played a role in this encounter. "It's… It's very impressive."

The staring was finally starting to get to him. "You know, I'm not that big for an Imuchakk..." Hinahoho admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as Spartos gaped at his junk. "I mean if it's size you're after, I'm pretty sure that-" 

Literal stars dazzled Spartos's eyes as he reached out to take Hinahoho's thick, girthy member in his hands, but he paused. "Ah, may I?"

Hinahoho considered it for a moment. "Sure. knock yourself out." He took a seat on the edge of Spartos's bed, and it groaned beneath him.

Spartos slowly reached out to gently stroke the largest cock he'd ever seen. It was so thick around he wasn't even sure he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. But damn if he wasn't going to try. A knight of Sassan never leaves a task undone once they have begun. He slowly stroked up and down, before silently kneeling at the edge of the bed as though he was about to offer his evening prayers. A shaky, excited breath escaped his lips as they parted to welcome Hinahoho's dick. 

Ah. Right. It was a matter of perspective. Hinahoho might have been small for an Imuchakk, dwarfed by his late wife and with several of his own children starting to head him up, but for a regular man? Spartos's mouth had to open wide just to fit the head in. Jaw gaping, Spartos moved a slight bit more in, up and down. Hinahoho groaned in pleasure as he twirled his tongue around the tip. Spartos's lithe, calloused hands continued to stroke up and down the shaft, pleasuring the healthy length that couldn't fit into his mouth. Damn. Hinahoho ran a hand over Spartos's hair, and Spartos made a soft, happy noise at how gentle his massive hands were. 

"You're good at this," Hinahoho muttered. "Your jaw doing okay?"

It ached to be sure, but Spartos took his time before pulling away to answer. "It is… a bit much. But in a pleasant way. Does that make sense?"

Hinahoho leaned back, looking altogether too pleased with himself. "So did you just want to suck it, or…?" Spartos took on an interesting shade of red. "I mean it barely fits in your mouth."

Spartos took a small strand of his hair to twirl between his fingers as he contemplated his answer. "I suppose… well at first I had just hoped to see it, but now…" The thoughts that rose up in his chest were lewd and vile and made every inch of him tingle with excitement. However, he had always learned that one must speak their vile thoughts to that they can be freed; you can't stay pure if you bottle your sins up inside. "Now I think I would rather like to try fitting it inside me."

Hinahoho's eyes widened and he smacked his knee with delight. "Well all right then! What do you have we could use to slick things up?"

Spartos breathed in relief and cracked the first smile Hinahoho had seen on his face all night. "I believe I have some in my dresser." He rose from the floor and retrieved it, offering the bottle out to Hinahoho.

"Nah. First, this has to go." Hinahoho tugged gently at Spartos's shirt, and Spartos mumbled an apology in return. Of course they couldn't go lubing things up with him fully clothed. As Spartos pulled off his shirt, Hinahoho undid his pants. Then his warm hands gently ran down Spartos's sides as Hinahoho leaned forward, kissing Spartos's chest. Spartos's breath caught as those big, warm hands crept around his waist to grip his ass. Hinahoho mumbled, "Lube," against him, and Spartos scrambled to comply, reaching behind himself to hand Hinahoho the bottle.

Spartos thrilled with excitement; he somehow hadn't quite thought that he wouldn't be able to perfectly watch every moment of their act together. This was good though. The rush was nice. Hinahoho gently pushed his legs a little further apart, and Spartos put his hands on Hinahoho's shoulders for balance. His fingers were warm, and one hand spread his ass a little as the other, slicked with the lube, gently began rubbing circles around his entrance. Spartos gave a breathy little noise, and Hinahoho chuckled in reply to it. "I'm… I'm ready," Spartos breathed, looking Hinahoho straight in the eye. Hinahoho grinned back and pressed the first finger in. It was a tight fit, and Hinahoho let it sit there for a moment so Spartos could get used to the thickness of it. Then, slowly, he began to work it in and out, mindful of the whines of faster or slower that Spartos made under his breath. A second joined in when Hinahoho felt sure Spartos could take it, and with it came yet more lube to make sure that he would be ready. 

"We can try to stick it in whenever you're ready," Hinahoho said, now slowly stroking his own cock with his free hand. "It's pretty big though, so I'm thinking it would be best to have you sit in my lap? Then you can push yourself down onto it as you're ready."

Spartos nodded, and with only a bit of awkward limb flailing, Spartos climbed into Hinahoho's lap, positioning Hinahoho's slicked, fat head at his entrance. Hinahoho offered his hands by gently placing them on Spartos's hips for balance. After a moment, Spartos slowly, cautiously, pushed down, forcing himself open on Hinahoho. It was bigger than he'd expected, but not unpleasant. He gingerly worked his way up and down the first few inches, humming in pleasure at how full he felt. Hinahoho, in turn, got the delight of getting to watch Spartos's powerful warrior's legs work to move him up and down his cock. Spartos set a good pace, and both men found themselves quickly getting into the motion of those slick few inches slipping in and out.

Hinahoho groaned, the delight of something other than his own hand tantalizing what Spartos could fit within him. He was just so tight and warm, and Hinahoho ached for more. It had been years since he'd managed to find someone he could be with like this, and Spartos's obvious desire clouded his judgement. He wanted to go all the way in. Hinahoho gripped Spartos's hips, pulling a happy gasp from the man, and leaned in to grumble an apology in this ear. Spartos gave Hinahoho a confused look, and his lips parted to ask what Hinahoho could possibly have to be sorry for. Before he could ask though, Spartos instead let out a deep yell of pleasure as Hinahoho's strong hands forced his lithe body all the way down onto the thick, hard cock. His stomach practically bulged it was so massive inside him, and the sight just made the sensation all the better for Hinahoho, who kept his tight grip on Spartos's hips, working him up and down his cock.

Spartos had never been so full before. Even in his own experiments, which he had thought adventurously large at the time, he had never felt this stretched and filled. His insides ached with every forced stroke his body gave Hinahoho's length, and the ache made him gasp and moan. He wanted to call out Hinahoho's name, to tell him how good every inch of him felt as he was used up, but it was all too much. The noises Spartos made instead were lewder than anything he'd ever heard from the floozies and whores King Sinbad and Sharrkan would play with. Yet something about the iron, reassuring grip of Hinahoho's hands on his hips made even those noises seem like something noble, something good. 

Spartos fumbled for his cock, wanting desperately to give himself something more beyond the already overwhelming stretch inside him. Such wanton desire was surely inappropriate, but he couldn't bring himself to care through how good it all felt. Hinahoho was lifting him again when Spartos finally found a grip on himself. Instead of slamming Spartos back down on his cock, Hinahoho picked him up with the ease and flipped their positions so that Spartos was left to kneel on hands and knees at the edge of the bed while Hinahoho thrust from behind. His ass was so full, and his mind so empty of everything but that sensation. When Spartos came, fumbling, onto the sheets, he scarcely noticed he was so overwhelmed. Hinahoho kept him from collapsing though, those powerful hands holding him in place so that he could continue to fill Spartos with his massive cock. He was hollowed out and filled, all at the same time, and then the impossible happened: Hinahoho filled him even more. 

Hinahoho's hot cum filled Spartos from deep within, warm and thick. His hands gripped Spartos's hips so tight they were sure to bruise. And then, panting, it was over. 

Hinahoho pushed his hair back, slowly pulling out of Spartos's well-fucked hole. "Heh, well ain't that a damn nice sight." He grabbed Spartos's left asscheek and spread him again so he could see the cum drip out. "You're a good sport." Hinahoho swallowed as he watched his cum drip over Spartos's balls splatter on the sheets. He bent down, placing a kiss over the small of Spartos's back and then climbing into bed with him. "So was that alright for you?"

Spartos nodded, snuggling into Hinahoho's chest. It turned out Hinahoho was as good at cuddling as he was at making love, warm arms wrapping Spartos up and gently soothing him. It was a good thing, too; Spartos was sure to be sore for days after this. "Thank you," he murmured. Then he ducked his head against Hinahoho's chest and began his evening prayers. There were no apologies to god however, only thanks for the gentle and wonderful man who had started snoring as soon as he'd heard Spartos was fine.


End file.
